


The Danganronpa 2 Cast Play Minecraft Bedwars

by InfinityFizzyJuice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Souda gets bullied, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, bedwars, but they're talking so not really, everyone gets triggered, i was bored, so really it's a voice chat fic, this fic is just so I can take small breaks when writing other ship stuff, voice chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityFizzyJuice/pseuds/InfinityFizzyJuice
Summary: everyone plays bedwars and gets triggered but it's all in good fun
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	The Danganronpa 2 Cast Play Minecraft Bedwars

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't actually play bedwars so this might seem a bit off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minecraft wooohooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names:  
> Poggersgirl – Chiaki  
> Flaminghotgaybagelofhope – Nagito  
> Overlord of emo gays – Gundham  
> OJ chuggs octagon bagels – Hajime  
> Jokes on u I – Imposter  
> GodimsohungryNOM – Akane  
> MANAGE YOUR SHIT MANNNN– Nekomaru  
> Jacks off to tanks – Kazuichi  
> Doc Mcstuffins – Mikan  
> DDR but mean and yellow – Hiyoko  
> Oh so u like music? Name every song – Ibuki  
> Tomato mom taking shots – Mahiru  
> Horny meat – Teruteru  
> Pek Pek Peeking to stab – Peko  
> Jeff da Killer – Sonia  
> NOT BABY GANGSTA - Fuyuhiko

**Poggersgirl** : “Okay, is that everyone?”

 **Jokes on u I** : “I think it is.”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Hello, everyone!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Wha-what the fuck?! Who the hell changed my name?!”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Holy shit, I just noticed. That’s fucking hilarious.”

 **DDR but mean and yellow** : “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That greasy moron jacks off to tank porn! I bet he’s all like, ‘Oh! Look at your metal chassis! I think I’m gonna—’”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “THAT IS NOT TRUE!!”

 **Horny meat** : “Oh my, my! Someone’s kinky! You lie in bed thinking about these nasty things, don’t you~?”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO, I DON’T!”

 **Tomato mom taking shots** : “Hiyoko! Fuyuhiko! Be nice. Kazuichi! Quiet down. And stop that, Teruteru!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Kehehehehehe…”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “What the hell, Hamster-chan?!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Consider it retribution, my paramour, for altering the title of the Supreme Overlord of Ice!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “B-b-but y-you s-still k-kept the n-name…”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “What the hell, man?! I didn’t even change your name that much!”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “I dunno, Kaz. I think it works.”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Sh-shut up!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “You may pay your tributes to the fiend Hajime Hinata. It was his idea.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Wh-Don’t listen to him.”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “HAJIMEEEE…!”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Don’t worry, Kazuichi. It’s all in good fun. And it’ll motivate you to win the game!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “When I said I love tanks I didn’t mean I jack off to ‘em!”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Ibuki’s actually likes your name, Souda-Pop! You should tooootally keep it!”

 **GodimsohungryNOM** : “I like it, dude. ‘Sides, isn’t too late to change it? We’re all here and I really wanna get this game goin’!”

 **MANAGE YOUR SHIT MANNNN** : “PATIENCE, AKANE. PATIENCE IS VITAL TO A SUCCESSFUL ATHLETE!”

 **GodimsohungryNOM** : “SIR, YES, SIR!”

 **Jokes on u I** : “Can we please stop yelling?”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “I agree. My ears are going to start bleeding if you guys yell anymore.”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Can we please settle down? Chiaki and I would like to begin.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “Yeah, we need to go over teams and how this is going to work.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Sorry, guys.”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Apologies, She-Cat.”

 **Tomato mom taking shots** : “Sorry. Go ahead.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “Alright, so we’re all here to play Minecraft Bedwars on the Hope’s Peak server.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Wait, Hope’s Peak has a Minecraft server?”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Yeah, you didn’t know?”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Obviously not!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “I was also not aware of this.”

 **GodimsohungryNOM** : “Ditto what he said.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “It’s mainly for the tech and gaming Ultimates. Y’know, like Chiaki, Chihiro, and Miu. But we can play on it too if we want.”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “C’mon, everyone. I know trash like me has no say in this, but let’s wait for Chiaki and Sonia to explain the game!”

 **DDR but mean and yellow** : “Hey, OJ chugger! Your depressing flaming gay bagel is doing it again!”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Silence, everyone! Please listen up!”

 **Poggersgirl** : “I think we’re all good now.”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Now then, to make things simple, the teams will be organized by couples first.”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Yayyy! Ibuki’s gonna be with Mikan first!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “H-hurray!”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Looks like I’m with you, Hajime. Don’t worry, I’ll try my best not to drag us down.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Ko…”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Oh! Right, sorry. I’m not trash and I’m not dragging you all down…”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “That’s right and—”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Oh my fucking god, Hajime. Can you guys keep it in your fucking pants?”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “So I take it I’m paired up with Fuyuhiko, then?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Yes. Then there will be me and Chiaki then Kazuichi and Gundham.”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Hold up, that’s not fair! Your team’s too OP!”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “What do you mean, Kazuichi?”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Yer kiddin’? The Ultimate Gamer and the Ultimate Princess with military training? We’re gonna get our asses handed to us…”

 **GodimsohungryNOM** : “I think it’s gonna be fun!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Fret not, Tamer of Automatons. We will seize victory for the Tanaka Empire! You will rue the day you chose the Great Gundham Tanaka as your enemy!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “We’re gonna die.”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “It will be alright! It is only for the first round, then we will switch partners.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Easy for you to say. You have Chiaki on your team first.”

 **MANAGE YOUR SHIT MANNNN** : “And what about the rest?!”

 **Poggersgirl** : “It’s going to be Mahiru and Hiyoko, you and Akane, and Teruteru and Imposter. I hope you guys don’t mind.”

 **DDR but mean and yellow** : “Yay! I’m with Mahiru! If any of you pathetic losers try to kill her, Imma bop you on the head!”

 **Tomato mom taking shots** : “Great! Let’s show the boys who’s boss!”

 **GodimsohungryNOM** : “Hell yeah! I’m gonna beat all your asses! Me and coach are unstoppable!”

 **MANAGE YOUR SHIT MANNNN** : “I don’t mind!!!”

 **Jokes on u I** : “I’m fine with that.”

 **Horny meat** : “Oh ho ho~! Pairing the spares, are we? It’s quite alright.”

 **Jokes on u I** : “Don’t make this weird.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “So that’s it. Let me just start the game up…”

_Teams:_

_Red – TetrisChamp & DeathSlayer666 (Chiaki & Sonia)_

_Blue – Imposter & onthemeatbone (Imposter & Teruteru)_

_Green – G00D_5H17 & 1_5M311_P3NN135 (Nekomaru & Akane)_

_Yellow – angrykimono & Snapshot (Hiyoko & Mahiru)_

_Aqua – dontFwithme & powerofgod (Fuyuhiko & Peko)_

_White – soudashark3000 & Overlord_of_Ice (Kazuichi & Gundham)_

_Pink – BGMmusicbuster69 & QTnurse420 (Ibuki & Mikan)_

_Gray – LOVESlikeRHINESTONES & ThatOneEditOfMe (Hajime & Nagito)_

—————―――――

**Poggersgirl** : “Hey, Sonia. How are you holding up so far?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “I am doing well, Chiaki. But I am very nervous since this is my first game with everyone…”

 **Poggersgirl** : “You’ll do great, I’m sure of it. It’s just like we practiced.”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Yes! I have acquired 3 diamonds!”

 **Poggersgirl** : “That’s great. You’re really getting the hang of bridging. I’m heading to mid right now. Is there anyone you want to get out first?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Let us first kill Kazuichi!”

 **Poggersgirl** : “So, white team?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “No, only Kazuichi.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “Why’s that?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Ibuki, Akane, Hiyoko, and I have a bet to see who can permanently eliminate him first.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “What about Gundham?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “He is not part of the bet, so he is not a priority.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “What do you get if you win?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “The losers must do whatever the winner asks for an entire week!”

 **Poggersgirl** : “Do I count too because we’re teammates?”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Only if you want to.”

 **Poggersgirl** : “Thanks, babe.”

 **Jeff da Killer** : “Of course! We are in this together!”

 **Poggersgirl** : “Let’s crush that Souda Can.”

—————―――――

**OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Hey, Ko, where are you right now?”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “I’m at the base buying more blocks to protect our bed with.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Cool. I’m coming back with 3 emeralds and 4 diamonds and lots of iron and gold. I killed Nekomaru and Imposter a while back.”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “…Hajime, do you―”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “FUCK. SHIT! DAMMIT!”

_ LOVESlikeRHINESTONES _ _was kicked into the void by QTnurse420_

**Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “What?! What’s wrong?”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Mikan just bowed me off! AGHHHHH!!”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Hajime, calm down. Maybe it’s best if you don’t slam the table? You might break something…”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “…I’m upset.”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “I believe in you, Hajime! I believe that you will overcome this despair and shine with a hope that’s even brighter! We’ll win this game for both of us!”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Thanks, Ko. Let’s win this! You’re the best, love you.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Hajime! Your gay is showing. You’re not on fucking mute anymore.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “What? Oh shit—”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Pffffffffttttttt…Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Shut the fuck up, Ko.”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “I think I can hear the rest of the class laughing now…I can just imagine your face!”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “I guess I shouldn’t have banged the table…I’m muted now, right?”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Yeah, you are. I’m heading to mid now and…Hey, is that Ibuki and Hiyoko?”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Where?”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “Over there, they’re heading towards Gundham and Kazuichi’s island.”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “This might be a good chance to break one of their beds.”

 **Flaminghotgaybagelofhope** : “And Sonia and Chiaki are going there too…”

 **OJ chuggs octagon bagels** : “Ko, c’mon. Let them fight it out. Let’s see what Mikan and Mahiru are doing.”

—————―――――

**Jacks off to tanks** : “Why the hell do they keep coming to our island?!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Their numbers grow larger!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Why aren’t they fighting each other?! Are they cross-teaming?!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Wait. It seems the Dark Queen and her mate have arrived!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Great! Even more people to kick our asses! No, wait. Are they helping us?”

_ angrykimono _ _was slayed by Overlord_of_Ice_

_ BGMmusicbuster69 _ _was thrown to the floor by TetrisChamp_

**Overlord of emo gays** : “The Wicked Devil Dancer and the Rocker of the Nine Realms have been cast into the pits of hell!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Gundham!! Chiaki and Sonia keep chasing me!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “My Dark Prince, deliver to me your location so that I may dispose of those fiends!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “I’m heading to Aqua’s island! I’m gonna see if Peko and Fuyuhiko can help me lose them!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Tch! I regret to inform you that I am preoccupied at the moment so I cannot assist you in your battle!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “What is it now?!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “We’ve been targeted by the Gluttonous Warrior of Resilience and the Thundering General of the Elite! They approach us from the east!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Oh, c’mon! Not Akane and Nekomaru!”

_ TetrisChamp _ _got knocked off the map by powerofgod_

_ DeathSlayer666 _ _was eaten by powerofgod_

**Overlord of emo gays** : “Fuahahahahaha! They are no match for my sharpshooting. They will not win this battle!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Gundy, I’m coming back. I got some loot so we can upgrade our stuff. Peko took care of Sonia and Chiaki.”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “And she did not take your life?”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Nope. She was too busy fighting Chiaki and Sonia.”

_ G00D_5H17 _ _was destroyed by Overlord_of_Ice_

**Overlord of emo gays** : “Shark Mechanic! The Warrior has infiltrated our fortress!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “I’m here! I’m here!”

_ 1_5M311_P3NN135 _ _got crushed by soudashark3000_

**Overlord of emo gays** : “My paramour, did you do something to offend these fiends?”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “Wha-No! I didn’t do anything! A-at least I don’t think I did…”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “Perhaps they simply wish to see you suffer…”

_ ThatOneEditOfMe _ _tripped into the void._

**Jacks off to tanks** : “There goes Nagito. Hah! But what the hell?! That’s not cool! I don’t wanna suffer…!”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “It matters not, Pink-Haired One. We will be victorious! For the Tanaka Empire!”

 **Jacks off to tanks** : “What the fuck?! They’re back already!?”

 **Overlord of emo gays** : “YOU FIENDS! BURN IN THE FIRES OF P A N D E M O N I U M!!!”

—————―――――

**Tomato mom taking shots** : “Hiyoko! Can you stop running off? I’m trying to get more materials for our bed!”

 **DDR but mean and yellow** : “But Mahiru! I have a bet to win! I will NOT be doing whatever Ibuki or Akane says for a whole week!”

 **Tomato mom taking shots** : “But I’m about to break Gray team’s bed!”

 **DDR but mean and yellow** : “Wait, what?! I’m coming, Mahiru!”

 **Tomato mom taking shots** : “Jeez! What a bunch of unreliable guys. They left their bed out in the open. There’s barely anything protecting it.”

_GRAY’s bed has been destroyed!_

**DDR but mean and yellow** : “Hahaha! Eat that you trashy losers! Mahiru! Help me kill Kazuichi! That dumb breeder keeps on bowing me!”

 **Tomato mom taking shots** : “I’ll get there as soon as I can!”

—————―――――

**NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Is it me or is everyone going to Kazuichi and Gundham’s island?”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “No…I think they’re targeting them. Maybe Kazuichi did something wrong again?”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “The hell if I know, but our defenses are looking pretty good.”

_ 1_5M311_P3NN135 _ _was stabbed in the heart by BGMmusicbuster69_

**Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “What should we do now?”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “I think we should try and get Chiaki and Sonia’s bed. If we let them keep it any longer, they’re going to kick our asses for sure.”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “That’s a very risky move. We have no idea what they’re planning.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Maybe, but they’re both at Kazuichi’s island right now.”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “I’ll stay behind and watch over the base. You go ahead.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Alright, be careful.”

_ Overlord_of_Ice _ _fell into the void_

**NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “I don’t see anyone here. Holy shit, how the fuck did they get so many blocks on their bed? Fuck! They have a trap on their island!”

_ TetrisChamp _ _got KO’d by LOVESlikeRHINESTONES_

**Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “Hurry, Fuyuhiko! Chiaki will be at her base at any moment!”

_TRAP TRIGGERED! Your trap has been set off!_

_RED’s bed has been destroyed!_

**NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Red bed’s gone. I’m coming back. Who’s at the base?”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “Teruteru. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

_ onthemeatbone _ _was skewered by powerofgod_

**NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Did he really just run up to our base? That’s a fucking dumbass move.”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “I admit, that wasn’t―”

_AQUA’s bed has been destroyed!_

**NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW?!”

_ Imposter _ _was killed by the force known as powerofgod_

**Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “Imposter used an invisibility potion and sneaked on while Teruteru distracted me! Forgive me, Fuyuhiko!”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Oh it’s on! Those bastards are gonna fucking pay!”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “Fuyuhiko! Don’t! Not now.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “Augh! Tch…You’re right.”

 **Pek Pek Peeking to stab** : “We need to get more gear, then we’ll kick their asses.”

 **NOT BABY GANGSTA** : “You’re the best, Peko.”

—————―――――

**Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Mikaaaann!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “Y-yes?”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Do you have any gold? Ibuki wants to bomb Souda-Pop’s island with TNT! It’s gonna be blown to smithereens!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “S-sure. H-here. I j-just dropped some.”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Thanks, baby!”

_ Snapshot _ _was pushed into the void by soudashark3000_

**Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Uh oh! Kaz killed Mahiru! That’s means Hiyoko is gonna go sicko mode all over him!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “Y-you should h-hurry so Hiyoko doesn’t kill Kazuichi f-first!”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Yep! Ibuki is oooonnnn the way! Oh! Mikan! I see Mahiru going to Kaz’s island too! This might be the perfect time to break their bed!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “I-I’ll try my best!”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Haha! Gundham and Kaz got their hands full! Let me just…KABLOOEY!! Chop chop chop!”

_WHITE’s bed has been destroyed!_

**Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “You’re not getting away from me, Souda-Pop!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “I-I’m about t-to break y-yellow’s b-bed!”

_ angrykimono _ _was scratched to death by 1_5M311_P3NN135_

_YELLOW’S bed has been destroyed!_

**Doc Mcstuffins** : “Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!”

_ QTnurse420 _ _was kicked to the underworld by angrykimono_

**Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Mikan!! What’s wrong?!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “H-H-Hiyoko g-g-got me fr-from behind! I-I’m sorry!”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “It’s okay! Besides, you got their bed! You were awesome!!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “R-r-really? I-I’m so happy!”

_[angrykimono]: I hope your bed gets destroyed next you nasty pig barf!!!_

**Doc Mcstuffins** : “Wahhh! Hiyoko called me pig barf in chat!”

_[TetrisChamp]: No being mean Hiyoko or ur getting kicked_

**Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Don’t worry, Mikan! Your rocking girlfriend’s got your back! Let’s kill Kaz and make Hiyoko give us her secret stash of gummy bears!”

_ BGMmusicbuster69 _ _was impaled by ThatOneEditOfMe_

**Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Ahwahwah?! Where did Nagito-chan come from?! Ahwahwah?! Where did Nagito-chan come from?!””

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “I-Ibuki! You’re repeating your words again!”

 **Oh so u like music? Name every song** : “Oh? Looks like things are getting all warmed up! Well, I guess it’s time to make a reference!”

 **Doc Mcstuffins** : “Wha-what?”

_[BGMmusicbuster69]: cue the music!!!!!!!!!_

_[BGMmusicbuster69]: < To Be Continued \|\|_

_[DeathSlayer666]: I understood that reference!_

_[soudashark3000]: god pls no_

_[Overlord_of_Ice]: you called?_

_[dontFwithme]: shut the fuck up guys_

_[Snapshot]: Language_

_[DeathSlayer666]: I also understood that reference!_

_[Imposter]: No_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was bored and had an idea  
> i hope this fic makes sense sorta  
> there might be people that'll play later (maybe skywars) if you want you can comment who you want to see.  
> if not thats cool too. I kinda want ishimondo to make an appearance later


End file.
